gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Deluxo
|roadspawn = Parked |carcols = COLOR SET 2 COLOR SET 3 COLOR SET 4 }} |modelname = deluxo |handlingname = DELUXO |textlabelname = DELUXO }} The Deluxo is a fast 80s-like sports car, which appears in only Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is manufactured by Imponte in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories The Deluxo is based on the DeLorean DMC-12, although various differences may be noted, including taillights more reminiscent of Ferrari's dual circular taillights from many of its 1970s and 1980s models, headlights and body shape similar to those of a Renault Alpine GTA/A610, and a wider spectrum of body colors. The Deluxo also resembles an Audi Quattro (1980-1991), and like the Quattro, it also has a front-engine, all-wheel drive drivetrain. There also appears to be resemblances of the 1990-1994 Volkswagen Corrado, particularly the shape. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Deluxo still retains the same design as in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories. Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' & Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories The Deluxo is a fast car, but its speed is not on par with the Infernus or the Cheetah. The engine has the same sound as the Infernus in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, so it may possibly be a V8 as well. The vehicle's braking is pretty good and responsive, and its handling pretty satisfactory. However, as a result of its AWD drivetrain, the Deluxo suffers from some moderate understeer. To mitigate this understeer, take corners by slowing a bit with your normal brakes and drifting lightly through them with a dab of handbrake and countersteer. Take care not to drift too heavily, or the rear end will swing wide and the car will oversteer. The Deluxo is one of the better vehicles to drift with due to its AWD drivetrain. The Deluxo is also a good vehicle to go racing with. Its acceleration and speed is near the top level of all sports cars, and its AWD provides great stability in all conditions. However, the Deluxo is rather fragile, so take care to avoid crashing too much. Also, the vehicle tends to lose control while clipping objects at high speeds. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' TBA 3D Universe Overview Image Gallery Deluxo-GTAVC-texture.png|A texture map from the Deluxo in GTA Vice City. The rearlight texture in the bottom indicates that the Deluxo's main lights could have looked like the Delorean's in an early beta version. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Parked inside Sunshine Autos after completing the first list for the import garage. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Found at InterGlobal Films (sometimes appears in place of the Stinger). *Parked in front of Ducum Inn. *Parked in Ocean Beach near the bridge going to the fairground. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *TBA Trivia * The default radio station for the Deluxo in Grand Theft Auto Vice City is Wave 103. icon.]] * The texture map seen above appears to indicate that the Deluxo's headlights and tailights could have looked like the Delorean's in an early beta version. This texture map contains dual headlights, front turning signals and rear turning, red and reverse tailights. The current version only uses single headlights and red circular tailights. * The trip skip icon used in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas features the side profile of a Deluxo. The car is otherwise absent in-game. It may be a reference to the film series Back to the Future, which features a DeLorean-based time machine. Navigation }} de:Deluxo es:Deluxo pl:Deluxo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Sports Cars Category:Luxury Cars Category:All wheel drive vehicles